Lujuria
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Piers siente que sus fantasías se van subiendo de tono cada vez más y ahora el protagonista de una de ellas no es más ni menos que su capitán. [One-shot]


Pasé por delante de la oficina de Chris. No se oía nada. Estaba en silencio absoluto. Por un instante pensé que no estaría allí por lo que le resté importancia. Tenía que entregarle el informe de la misión anterior. Di unos golpecitos suaves a la puerta con la media de la mano; no recibí respuesta por parte de él. Insistí y golpeé nuevamente. Escuché el repiqueteo de la manija entonces preparé las palabras que usaría y los papeles que debía darle. Cuando abrió, sentía un aire de menta en todo el rostro que se despedía desde el interior. Era él, su aroma a menta es embriagante. Su rostro con barba de algunos días y su mentón prominente. Tan varonil. _"Una maravilla"_ concluí en mi interior. En ese momento me invitó a pasar a su oficina. Una muy ordenada, bien iluminada y bien decorada. Algunas fotos de Claire encima del escritorio era lo que decoraba ese mueble. Sonreí al verla. Era bastante atractiva pero no tanto como Chris. Él tiene algo que te hace desear un beso apasionado de sus labios. _"Deberías dejar de pensar en eso, Piers. Comportate"_ me dije para mí mismo en mi mente. Peleaba con mi otro yo. No debo pensar en eso. Primero, porque es mi capitán y segundo porque es un hombre. Pero me es imposible no mirarlo. Su perfil bien tallado veía mientras él examinaba el informe con precaución, memorizándose cada detalle. Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, con las manos entre las piernas y la mirada baja. No quería verlo, me tentaba a cometer alguna idiotez como abalanzarme a él y devorarle la boca. Temí que eso pasara porque, en ese caso, no podría controlarme a mí mismo.

–Piers– Me dijo y casi instantáneamente levanté mi mirar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, expectante y serio. Casi como intimidándome con ese gesto vulgar y rudo en sus ojos. Sentí un retorcijón en mi estómago. Me presionaba el abdomen y sentía que mi sangre comenzaba a elevar la temperatura. Me sonrió y me felicitó por mi responsabilidad y me esmero por entregar el informe a tiempo. Mis piernas temblaban, él no quitaba su mirada de mí y me estaba por sonrojar. Le sentía intimidante e impulsivo. Bajé la cabeza torciéndola hacia un lado para esconder mis mejillas sonrosadas. _"Estúpido"_ me dije. No tenía que perder la compostura y volver a mi perfil serio. Hice un ademán como para levantarme pero él me detuvo del brazo. La presión de su mano fuerte plasmada en mi piel. Volvían los retorcijones. Él me notó inquieto y con grandes esfuerzos por liberarme. Pero él sabe perfectamente que no puedo forcejear con uno de sus brazos por la fuerza de los músculos ejercitados al su límite. Intenté girarme para empujarlo pero me tomó en brazos. Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza y pude sentir su fragancia. Ese aroma tan sublime pero varonil. Característico de un hombre como Chris. Sentí su barba rozarme el mentón hasta bajar por mi cuello. Fue tan excitante sentir sus labios succionando lentamente mi piel. Mordiéndome de vez en cuando, apretujándome con tu boca como si fuese sólo de él.

–C-Chris…–Gemí tomándolo de los hombros, queriendo empujarlo para liberarme pero se me hacía difícil con ese torso esculpido a mano apretujándome con tanto deseo. Él se sonrió de la manera más provocadora posible. Es un idiota por hacerme sentir así. Me siento indefenso a sus mordidas, a sus brazos. Era demasiado para mí tenerlo tan cercano, rozándole la piel en el intento de separarme.

– ¿Me vas a negar que no te gusta? ¿Hm?– Y volvió a mi cuello, mordiéndome otra vez. Delineando mi piel hasta llegar hasta mi hombro, bajarme la remera y, con besos húmedos y calientes, comenzó a marcar mi piel. Me sentía perder entre cada acción que hacía. Me perdía en la excitación que me daba tenerlo prendido como el fuego del infierno. Ahora sus manos se metían bajo mi remera, acariciando mi abdomen descaradamente. Entre los besos y las caricias pudo conseguir lo que creía que buscaba de mí. Escucharme gemir su nombre, aferrándome a su ropa. Apretándola con fuerza, me uní a su cuerpo. Dejando salir de vez en cuando gemidos ahogados con cada cosa que ese hombre hacía sobre mi cuerpo. Se sentía bien. Me quedé estupefacto con cada beso, mordida y lamida que me ofrecía en toda mi piel. Su lengua áspera raspaba ahora mi pecho. Había bajado allí, entrometiéndose dentro de mi ropa. Bajo esas telas hacía lo que quería conmigo. Me mordisqueaba, me besaba en gesto de posesión. Y yo estaba en el mejor clímax. Con él lamiendo y besando mi pecho, mi excitación aumentaba. Quería que pasara a algo más. Que tenga la dicha de verlo como vino al mundo. Con sus pectorales rígidos, el abdomen duro y los brazos enormes y fuertes frente a mí. Deseando recorrerme más.

–Por favor…–Jadeante le supliqué– Sacate la remera y, si querés, podés hacer lo mismo con la mía. Vos sabés…para verme – Él se sonrió amplio. Me sonrojé al ver cómo aquella prenda se deslizaba entre los recovecos de los músculos de su cuerpo. Sabe perfectamente cómo prenderme, cómo incitarme a hacer lo que se le cante. Ahora que podía abrazarle ese torso esbelto, me sentía aún más excitado. Él continuaba con sus besos y mordidas en mi cuello. Cada vez más fuertes, prominentes y duras. Dolían, sí, sólo cuando volvía al mundo real pero esta lujuria dentro me inmunizaba ante el dolor. Transportándome a la fantasía. Esa de que mi capitán me haga sentir que vuelo, que toco el cielo con las manos. Comenzó a quitarme la remera. Lento, provocador y con su mirar en mis ojos. Me perdí en las llamas que sus ojos reflejaban. Él me guiaba inconsciente a sus labios, tan cerca hasta escuchar su respiración, inhalar el aroma de menta que éstos desprendían. Nuevamente me tenía en sus brazos, besándome con pasión. Empujándome hacia el escritorio me llevó al fin que caí sentado en ese mueble. Chris se posicionó delante de mí, entre mis piernas. Ahora atinaba a morderme por debajo del mentón. Eso me hizo llegar al límite. Gemí agarrándole los pelos, tirándole de ellos. A cada segundo la temperatura subía y subía. Chris me tenía, me tenía sólo para él y sabía perfectamente que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Sus manos fijaron mi cinto, lo desabrocharon lentamente. Me resistí y traté de apartarlas. Estaba realmente apenado y sonrojado. Por un beso daría todo pero ahora no estaba listo para eso. No me creía listo aunque veo que Chris estaba en su punto más candente. Quise apartarlo pero él me volvió a sujetar las muñecas y me besó suavemente. Para transmitirme tranquilidad. Lo logró, ahora estaba más tranquilo disfrutando esos labios abarcar mi boca. Acariciar esa barba áspera me enloquecía pero la mejor parte fue cuando entró dentro de mí. Con su lengua rebuscaba la mía, girando alrededor de ella para saborearse de mi interior. Al levantarse, lo quedé mirando con mis brazos apoyados a cada lado de sus hombros. Estaba atónito, jadeando pero con ganas de más aunque el miedo me lo impedía. El miedo de que tal vez esto sea por pura lujuria y no por amor. En ese caso, me habré ilusionado al pedo al fin de cuentas. Pero ahora no era amor lo que sentía. Era pasión, lujuria. Lujuria de tenerlo para mí. Completamente para mí en su estado más grosero y poco pulcro. Amantes así no se consiguen en cualquier lado y Chris cada vez era más apasionado y embriagante. Sin darme cuenta, Chris ya me había desnudado. Esto aumentó mi pena cuando él se dirigió a mi miembro. Lamiéndolo desde la base hasta el extremo.

– ¡AAAH!– Gemí dejando caer la cabeza por el otro borde del escritorio. Con los ojos en blanco disfrutaba de ese extraño contacto ajeno. Sí que me volvió suyo ahora. Estoy completamente sonrojado y Chris seguía succionando como si no importase. Me ahogaba en mis gemidos y sujeté su nuca para que no parara. Quería más y más, no me importaba si ahora estaba todo desnudo. Sólo busco algo que tanto imaginé en mi vida. Tener un momento subido de tono con mi capitán aunque sé que estaba mal visto por todos y especialmente por nuestro trabajo.

–Buen chico– Me dijo esbozando una media sonrisa con picardía. Cuando alcé mi cabeza, lo vi desabrocharse el pantalón, bajando su bragueta me tensé. Pensé que dolería y que moriría en ese mismísimo momento– Tranquilo o te puede doler. No te preocupés. Voy a ser cuidadoso– Y en ese momento, estiró su mano hacia uno de los cajones y de allí sacó un paquetito a lo que pensé que sería un condón. Con sus dientes rasgó el empaque y se lo colocó sobre su miembro erecto. Volví alzar la cabeza y frente a mí estaban sus dedos– Chupalos– Me dijo a lo que obedecí sumiso y avergonzado.

Sus dedos salieron de mi boca humedecidos y luego pasaron a mi entrada. Al sentir el primer dedo, gemí adolorido. Chris comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo con suavidad. Poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando hasta que un segundo dedo entró. Era bastante satisfactorio, placentero y mi boca jadeaba en busca de aire que me hacía falta. El tercer dedo fue bastante brusco pero entró. Vociferando su nombre, él supuso que estaba listo. Tomó mis piernas para colocarlas a cada lado de sus hombros y lentamente fue entrando. Sacando la saliva que había quedado anteriormente. Mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada embestida. No se comparaban a sus dedos. Era mucho mejor su miembro erecto. La sensación calorífica era sensacional incluso podría decirse que estaba en el paraíso.

– ¡PIERS!– Escuché un grito que me sacudió la cabeza. Estaba rojo porque mi excitación era obvia sobre mi pantalón. Hice un ademán como para levantarme pero él me detuvo del brazo. La presión de su mano fuerte plasmada en mi piel. Volvían los retorcijones. La misma escena de mi ensoñación y con los mismos movimientos. Creo que no soy el único que tiene fantasías lujuriosas en una oficina.


End file.
